Over Fancy
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Shinobi tampan nan keren. Dan seorang calon ayah /"Sepertinya Naruto-kun lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun."/ Dan perlu segudang kesabaran dalam menanti sang pewaris Uchiha kelak/.:SasuHina:.


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Story**: Yuiki Nagi-chan

**Warning**: Hope It's Canon Again. TYPO. OoC. Crack'! Bad for EYD & Language. SasuHina rules.

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Over Fancy::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

.

.

"Itu benar, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku merasa begitu."

Kening berkedut. "Tapi Hinata..."

"Pokoknya begitu!"

Frustasi. "Kau merasa kalau aku..." Sasuke menunjuk dirinya. "Lebih jelek dari Naruto?"

Dan sebuah anggukan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Hinata..." memijit pelipis. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan cemas. "Aku suamimu, kan?"

"Mm," Hinata mengangguk lagi...

Dan tersenyum. Tidak. Menyeringai.

Sasuke benar-benar frustasi. Catat. Over frustrate.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau menganggap si bodoh itu lebih tampan dari aku!" sebuah pekikkan kembali membahana dengan dramatis.

"Tapi menurutnya..." Hinata mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. "Naruto-kun lebih tampan," dan kedipan mata lagi.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya dengan pikiran kusut. Siapapun yang ada di dalam perut isterinya. Maksudnya, putra atau putrinya kelak, harus tahu kalau dia -ayahnya- adalah pria yang paling tampan di dunia!

"Jadi..." Hinata meminta pendapat sekali lagi.

Kembali. Helaan nafas keluar dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke memandang Hinata yang tersenyum menggodanya. "Uzumaki Naruto lebih tampan dari..." serasa ada batu besar di kerongkongan, Sasuke enggan melanjutkan. "... U... Uchiha..." Sasuke menghirup nafas serakus yang ia bisa. Ini hal terberat. "... Sasuke."

"Yeey!" Hinata bersorak senang.

Yah. Setidaknya, untuk kali ini biarlah ia mengalah pada isterinya yang sedang hamil muda.

"Lho..."

"Ada apa lagi, Hinata?" Kini pria Uchiha itu tengah menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa hitam di ruang keluarga. Lelah berdebat dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba di luar kendali.

"Kok, aku jadi ingin makan ramen?"

"Oh, akan ku belikan..." beranjak cepat. Pria itu memilih segera memenuhi permintaan Hinata sebelum...

"Eh, tapi..."

Sebelum...

"Aku mau ramen dengan kaldu ayam dari Sunagakure."

... Datang lagi...

"Dengan kaldu ayam..." Hinata kembali tersenyum manis. Firasat buruk. "... Dari Sunagakure?" dan anggukan lagi.

Ya, Tuhan... Sejak kapan ada ayam di Sunagakure?

"Hinata, Sunagakure itu panas," seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dan sebelum-sebelumnya lagi. "Jadi tidak ada yang namanya ayam, sapi, atau apapun binatang yang biasa kau lihat di sini. Kecuali kalau kau ingin ku bawakan seekor rakun, gagak, atau..."

"Tidak," mata itu memicing. Byakugan aktif. "Aku mau ramen kaldu ayam dari Sunagakure!"

Rrr...

"Tapi..."

"Ini. Perintah. Anak. Kita."

Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan sebelum hingga sebelum-sebelumnya lagi, Uchiha Sasuke kalah dengan telak.

"Ku usahakan..."

"Harus!"

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru tidak peduli suara itu adalah apa. Nara Temari juga tidak peduli suara itu adalah apa. Dan Nara Hoshiki, putra mereka lebih tidak peduli lagi apa dan darimana suara itu berasal. Yang pasti, sejak tiga menit, dua puluh lima detik yang lalu, suara nyaring itu terdengar memekakkan disusul suara benda pecah belah dengan tingkat kebisingan di luar batas normal yang seharusnya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Gedebuk. Gedebuk. Gedebuk...

Alis terangkat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi?" Temari bertanya pada sang suami.

"Entahlah."

... Aku tidak peduli.

"Hmm..." Temari mengunyah makan malamnya.

Mata hijau toska Hoshiki melirik Shikamaru. "Merepotkan..."

Yap.

"Begitulah..."

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Gedebuk. Gedebuk... Dan gedebuk lagi.

"Apa perlu ku laporkan pada Hokage?" Temari mulai peduli. Setidaknya pada kesehatan telinganya.

"Mungkin..." kedua lelaki dengan garis wajah serupa itu menyahut.

Akhirnya Temari melangkah mendekati telepon rumahnya.

"Halo, disini kediaman Uzumaki," suara Sakura terdengar dari sana.

"Ini aku Temari."

"Hmm, ada apa, Temari-san?"

"Bisa kau beritahu suamimu?" Temari melirik ke kanan. Ke arah jendela, tepatnya. Suara itu kembali terdengar lagi.

"Tentang apa?"

Temari menaruh gagang telepon ke dekat jendela, berharap Sakura dapat mendengarnya. "Mengenai suara ini."

"Memangnya itu suara siapa?" suara Sakura mulai meninggi. Panik. Dan lebih panik lagi jika dugaannya barusan adalah benar.

"Entahlah..." Temari menatap jendelanya lagi. "Sepertinya dari kawasan rumah klan Uchiha."

Dugaannya tepat. Panik, menyerang.

"Akan segera ku lapor!"

"Baiklah."

Dan telepon terputus.

Di kediaman Uzumaki, giliran suara nyaring isteri Hokage itu yang menggema.

"NARUTO, KITA KE MANSION UCHIHA. SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

Selesai menyantap ramen pesanannya yang Sasuke bawakan, Hinata kembali tersenyum tanpa sebab yang pasti. Mengendap, mengendap lalu setelah ia menangkap sosok tampan suaminya itu tengah terduduk kembali di sofa yang sama, ia terdiam. Melihat wajah suaminya yang kelelahan itu membuatnya kasihan, tapi...

... Melihatnya penuh ekspresi kesal, cemburu, sedih, dan kecewa membuat wajah tampan itu tampak lebih berwarna. Dan Hinata sangat-sangat, sangat menyukainya.

Jadi...

"Sasuke-kun..." tangan-tangan mungilnya bergerak memeluk leher jenjang dan kokoh milik suaminya. "Terima kasih, ya, atas ramen kaldu ayamnya."

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Yah, mungkin ngidam Hinata tidak terlalu buruk akibatnya.

"Tapi..." Hinata menaruh dagunya pada bahu Sasuke. "Kenapa rasa kaldu ayamnya seperti kaldu ayam yang dijual paman Teuchi, ya?"

Glek!

"Ehem," deheman itu membuat Hinata makin penasaran pada jawaban Sasuke. "Itu memang buatan paman Teuchi, tapi kaldunya dari ayam Sunagakure."

Mudah-mudahan...

"Ooh..." Hinata menyentuh pelan pipi suaminya itu. Halus. Bersih. Dan putih. Sangat tampan dan...

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

... Sangat payah berbohong.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Ah...

"Lalu, kenapa jantungmu berdetak kencang seperti..." Hinata tiba-tiba beranjak ke depan sofa. Menghadap Sasuke dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di depan dada suaminya itu. "... Ini?"

Jgsdfnchyftsnr...!

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus mengumpat seperti apa.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Yang penting sudah ku makan habis," senyuman itu kembali. Dan seluruh reseptor pada setiap permukaan tubuh Sasuke merespon rangsangan kuat yang semu.

"Yang lebih penting dari itu semua. Sasuke-kun ingat, kan besok hari apa?"

Rrr...

Folder memori... Folder memori...

Arghh, sial! Mencapai batas limited!

Baiklah, kemarin ia mendapat misi dari Naruto dan baru pulang jam 2 dini hari. Paginya berbelanja kebutuhan Hinata dan barang-barang aneh hasil permintaan calon anaknya nanti (baca: ngidam).

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat melihat Hinata yang kini mulai merangkak ke atas tubuhnya yang perlahan berbaring di atas sofa.

Oh, ayolah otak...

Besok dari besoknya lagi, ia tidak mendapat misi. Yah, sebagai gantinya pekerjaan rumah Hinata jatuh ke tangannya tanpa proses penyerahan secara sakral, argh lupakan. Intinya Hinata tidak mengungkit mengenai hari penting besok atau hal-hal penting lainnya.

Besok dari besok, besoknya lagi...

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Arghh, aku lupa..."

"Apa...?"

Sasuke baru menyadari betapa tidak terpelajarnya mulutnya.

"Apa? Lupa?" Hinata beringsut turun dari tubuh Sasuke dan langsung terduduk di atas karpet. "Sasuke-kun lupa besok hari apa?"

Sungguh. Sasuke benar-benar tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menjawab.

"Memangnya besok hari apa?"

"Besok..." Hinata menunduk. "Besok hari..." Hinata berhasil menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan poni. "Besok hari peringatan kencan pertama kita..."

Hah? Apa?

"Hari peringatan kencan pertama?"

"KYAAAAA!"

Dan jangan tanya apa yang terjadi...

Gedebuk...

Itu panci.

Gedebuk...

Itu kursi.

Prang...

Bruakkk...

Banggg...

Serta piring, wajan, pisau, dan lain-lain...

Apa perlu proses absen lebih lanjut?

.

.

.

"Masuk."

"Tapi, Sakura-chan..."

"Ku bilang masuk!"

"Tapi..."

"CEPAT MASUK!"

"B-Bukankah harus memencet bel dulu?"

Kedua mata emerald itu berkedip. "Ohh..." Sakura memasang wajah angkuh stadium akhir. "Pencet belnya."

Cengiran Naruto akhirnya muncul disusul suara bel dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Hinata, ini aku, Sakura."

"Hei, ada aku juga."

Sakura mendelik. "Berisik!" lalu kembali teriak. "Hinata!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Yang ada malah.

"Jahat!"

Saphire dan emerald berpandangan. "Itu suara Hinata, kan?" Sakura mencoba memastikan.

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk diikuti telinganya yang menempel pada daun pintu.

Grasaakk... Gedebuk...

Naruto tercengang. "Eh, suara apa itu?"

"Apa?" Sakura ikut menempelkan telinganya.

"Jahaaatt!"

BUAGHHH!

Emerald itu membelalak.

"Naruto..." Sakura menepuk pundak suaminya. "Kau laki-laki, kan? Jadi dobrak pintunya."

"Ehh?"

"Dobrak pintunya!"

"Tapi..."

"Baiklah..." Sakura menyeringai. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan..."

Kedua saphire itu membelalak. "Aa... Jangan, Sakura-channnnn..."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Ck, ya sudah. Kalau gitu cepat dobrak."

"Iya..." helaan nafas terdengar di ikuti tangan Naruto yang memegang handel pintu, mencoba membuka. Tanpa diduga, pintu terbuka dengan mudah. "Tuh, ternyata nggak dikunci..."

BUAGHHHH!

Brukkk!

Sakura melongo. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia tidak menyadari kalau suaminya yang merupakan Hokage itu telah jatuh pingsan dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah. Dan, yah... semua itu berkat ember super besar yang barusan melayang di udara.

Rrr...

Tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak salah. Sakura berani sumpah kalau ember tadi memang melayang di udara.

"J-Jahat!"

"Hikss..."

"Sasuke-kun jahat..."

Dan suara samar yang tadi ia dengar mulai semakin jelas.

"Hinata?"

Nyonya Uchiha itu menatap Sakura dengan berlinang air mata. Mengikuti trend dari cerita-cerita yang pernah ada, adegan pelukan ala teletubies pun terjadi dengan dramatis.

.

.

.

"Kau yang salah, Sasuke-kun."

"Iya, kau yang salah Teme."

Suara gigi yang saling bergemeretak menjadi backsound pembuka yang sama sekali tidak berseni. Di sisi lain, Sasuke -terdakwa- yang tengah di adili oleh sang Hokage bersama isterinya tersebut mulai terlihat makin depresi.

Siapa yang tidak depresi jika kau melihat warna kuning. Pink. Dan suara penuh kebisingan bercampur jadi satu. Hasilnya justru sebuah ilusi mata dan ketulian akut yang berdampak negatif pada kedua panca indera. Itu jelas bukan solusi untuk masalah rumah tangganya dengan Hinata. Catat. Sama sekali bukan jalan pemecahan masalah.

Dan mereka malah...

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih bersabar menghadapi Hinata. Dia, kan sedang hamil."

"Yap. Dengarkan itu, Teme."

"Hei, kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan Naruto?"

"Aku, kan Hokage?"

"Baka! Berhenti bicara kalau kau tidak mengerti permasalahannya."

Ck, bodoh kronis...

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun seharusnya... Naruto berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu!"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti orang yang belum pernah makan selama ratusan tahun."

Kryuuukkkk...

"Aku lapar Sakura-channnn..."

Yap. Memang bodoh kronis.

"Akan ku siapkan makanan, ya, Naruto-kun," belum sempat melangkah, Sasuke sudah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata.

"Biarkan saja si bodoh itu."

"Tapi, kan..."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Hinata," Sakura tersenyum maklum. "Setelah dari sini, kami akan mampir ke Ichiraku, kok."

"Horeeee!"

Buaghhh...

"Diam, bodoh."

Dan kedua orang -tidak normal- ini berniat membantunya dalam menangani Hinata yang tengah hamil?

Keh, mereka bercanda...

"Untuk masalah kesehatan, aku bisa membantu Hinata dengan melakukan pengecekkan setiap hari. Tapi untuk masalah rumah tangga kalian, sepertinya tidak pantas jika kami lancang bertanya lebih jauh lagi."

"Tidak apa, Sakura-chan. Sasuke itu, kan bo..."

Buaghhh...

"Sudah ku bilang diam!" geram Sakura. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, nyonya Uzumaki itu akhirnya mohon pamit. "Oh ya, satu lagi. Ini tentang bayi kalian."

Tanpa sadar kedua onyx itu berpandangan dengan kedua mata beriris ungu pucat. Tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya calon bayi kalian laki-laki. Bagus dijadikan penerus ketua klan, bukan?"

Membeku. Kedua orang itu benar-benar membeku.

"Kami pulang dulu. Selamat malam."

Ceklekk...

"..."

"..."

"..."

Seseorang, hilangkanlah kecanggungan ini. Hinata benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

"Maaf."

"Ehh."

"Aku minta maaf," Sasuke membuang muka. "Aku lupa, hari peringatan kencan pertama... Itu... Aku..."

"Sudahlah," Hinata akhirnya tersenyum normal untuk pertama kalinya dalam masa kehamilannya itu. "Aku juga terlalu sensitif dan berlebihan."

"Jadi... ada yang kau inginkan lagi?" walau tulus, terselip rasa cemas begitu Sasuke membayangkan hal-hal aneh yang akan Hinata minta.

"Tidak. Untuk sekarang tidak," senyum itu masih terpajang. "Aku justru sedang memikirkan nama anak laki-laki yang cocok untuk calon anak kita ini."

"Uchiha Hideki bagaimana?" Hinata tersenyum. Antusiasme sungguh terlihat. "Boleh. Aku menyukainya."

Semuanya kembali normal. Setidaknya untuk sekarang dan beberapa menit kemudian. Jika pada menit ke 48 mulai muncul tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan, maka itu mungkin...

"Sasuke-kunnnn..." suara manja itu kembali terdengar. Merinding. Gemetar. Keringat dingin. Horror. "Tahu tidak, lusa hari apa?"

Tersenyum. Sasuke kini tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hari peringatan ciuman pertama kali, kan?"

Pipi Hinata memang sedikit merona, tapi aura gelap itu tetap mendominasi atmosfer sekitar. "Sasuke-kun masa lupa..." isakan itu muncul lagi.

Tidak. Jangan bilang kalau masalah ini masih memiliki ronde kedua.

"Besok, kan..." Hinata kembali menangis. "Hari ulang tahunku."

Watdepak!

Kenapa. Kenapa Uchiha dengan otak jenius limited edition tersebut bisa lupa hal penting seperti ini? Kami-sama...

"Aku tidak lupa, kok." hehehe.

Apa tadi sudah ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah pembohong yang cerdik?

Yap. Sudah.

"Bohong!"

Gedebukkk... Gedebukkk... Gedebukkk...

Masih butuh 5 bulan, 3 minggu, 2 hari, 56 jam, 7 menit, dan 31 detik lagi sebelum kelahiran Uchiha junior yang telah di perhitungkan.

Yap. Kisah ini masih sangat...

... Panjang.

.

.

.

Gedebuk... Gedebuk... Gedebuk...

Temari kembali melirik suaminya. "Apa perlu ku laporkan pada Hokage lagi?"

Shikamaru menguap di ikuti Hoshiki yang menghentikan aktivitas bermain Shoginya.

"Biarkan saja..."

.

.

.

**...::The End::...**

**A/N**: Yap. Hideki cepatlah lahir sebelum Ibumu mengalami over OOC akut...

Yang penting kita tahu satu hal. Hinata kalau hamil lebih nyeremin dari Shukaku yang keselek Gamabunta!

Fic ini rencananya mau dibikin untuk side story dari fic Nagi-chan yang Love Complex, tapi sepertinya malah nggak nyambung, ya?

Kalau sempat, sequel kelahiran Hideki bakal menyusul! Dan untuk fic Nagi-chan yang Lovicious Otherius...

Mm, kira-kira kapan bisa update, ya?#malah balik nanya# *Gampared*

.:See you in the next Chap:.

.


End file.
